


2018

by littlesummerwonders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Living Together, M/M, Step-Brothers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummerwonders/pseuds/littlesummerwonders
Summary: 一个平平无奇的骨科 没车
Relationships: Na Jaemin & Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 8





	2018

**Author's Note:**

> 妈的 写到头顶冒气还没写完的故事  
> 我好像不会写这两位祖宗谈顺心恋爱 不别扭不够味儿（？欠打
> 
> 这次真的取名废了 各位路过的朋友有合适题目的请不要大意地施舍我

0  
在一片烛光中，罗渽民笑着对朴志晟说：许个愿吧。

1  
朴志晟和罗渽民是同父异母的兄弟，但罗母不过是地下的一只流莺，朴母才是家中的正室。她在知道罗渽民的存在后勃然大怒，第二天就去给志晟改随母姓，同时她又心软，见不得罗渽民一个小孩子跟着母亲在那些情色场合，辗转几番终于在朴志晟入学那年把长几岁的罗渽民接回了家。  
罗渽民第一次见到朴志晟的时候，对方还是个留着波波头的小豆丁，穿着学校新发的蓝色衬衫和短裤躲在妈妈后面，只露出一双没睁开的眼睛，怯怯的模样像从没见过生人。当时，十岁的罗渽民却已经学会察言观色了，他知道自己摆出怎样微笑的弧度最讨人喜欢，于是他眯着眼笑起来，朝对面的弟弟伸出手：你好，志晟啊，我是渽民。  
——你不想承认也存在着的哥哥。  
朴志晟扯着妈妈衣摆的手松了些，他迟疑地抬起头看向朴母，在获得许可后终于从后面走出来，晃晃悠悠地迎向罗渽民，将手塞进对方比自己还小的掌心。  
“渽民……哥？”

对于第一次拥有哥哥的朴志晟来说，这一切很新奇。  
当然，罗渽民也是第一次多了个弟弟。

从那天开始，罗渽民的身后就多了个小尾巴。朴志晟每天放学后跟着玩伴们在沙坑里疯玩，罗渽民就赶在晚饭前去沙坑前等他，然后把那张小脏脸擦净；朴志晟数学题不会做被朴母发现会被骂，他就去敲罗渽民房门，罗渽民也不会做，俩人对着练习册大眼瞪小眼，最后还是要罗渽民给当数学课代表的班花打电话；朴志晟上六年级了还不会热牛奶，每天早上都要上初中的罗渽民把温度刚好的玻璃瓶放到他书包里，才肯慢吞吞从被窝里露出一个脑袋说声“哥哥再见。”  
两人都以为这样的平常生活可以延续很久，但罗父的公司一夜破产，朴母紧皱着眉头打了一宿电话，却似毫无起色。朴志晟再迟钝也察觉到家里紧张的气氛，抱着枕头和零食去敲罗渽民的房门。  
十六岁的朴志晟还是天真的年纪，家里过分的保护与罗渽民身为兄长的溺爱使得他错过了太多学习如何融入社会的机会，他在罗渽民的怀里仰起头，隔着灰暗的月光问：渽民哥，我们会怎么样呢？  
当时还没过二十岁生日的罗渽民只是温柔地摸了摸朴志晟的发顶，不知何时，他早已把对方当成自己宛如至亲的弟弟。这一晚，他的内心深处有一片地方格外柔软，或许是因为感受到朴志晟向来懵懂的目光里掺了些复杂的意味。但一切不该是这样，他的志晟理应做一辈子不涉身人间的小孩，剩下世界上其他的事，都由他或别人来妥善处理。罗渽民克制住体内的两股悲伤，仿佛家庭的离散与弟弟的长大都不会发生，朝朴志晟平静地笑了笑，他第一次有了想要亲吻男孩的冲动——但是以离别的名义。  
罗渽民将朴志晟搂更紧些，边小声嘟囔着今天暖气好像不太热呢边装作无意地用下颌蹭过对方柔软的头发，待怀中鼻息稍缓时才低下头，在朴志晟光洁的前额飞快地落下一吻。  
作贼的快乐掩盖了他心中那份破土而出的禁忌情感：如果即将要和志晟分离是天塌下来也无法改变的事实，那不如就让为他们遮风避雨、如成长天空一样存在着的这个家现在就塌了吧。  
从我身边夺走志晟的事，全部，被毁灭掉才行。罗渽民自私地想。

2  
在朴志晟有限的眼界中，困难是可以被解决的。  
以前有爸爸，有妈妈，后来多了罗渽民。即使现在只剩下后者，他也从未表现出特别害怕的样子。对他来说，一个渽民哥就足以应付所有难题了。

自家中发生变故已有一个月，朴志晟挤在罗渽民同舍友表姐那租来的潮湿一居室里吹头发。吹风机是超市积分换来的，轰鸣声像拉风箱，大到他连罗渽民什么时候洗完澡出来的都不知道。他抬起头时罗渽民正好低下身拿东西，洗松变大的T恤领口里露出对方半边锁骨，突兀且尖锐的线条像利剑一样击中朴志晟的心事。他张张嘴，将那句下周要缴资料费的话咽下去，乖巧地收敛了自己伸直的长腿，让罗渽民好有地方坐下来。  
他们的屋子很小，从浴室出来是光秃秃的客厅，只摆了一张供朴志晟写作业的茶几和两个软垫，电视是上个租户留下的，但没付信息费的话就只有新闻可看；往上迈一个台阶就是两人的卧室，没有床，紧挨着阳台栏杆铺了两层榻榻米，狭小的空间愣是将朴志晟不安生的睡相扳了过来，因为靠外是落地窗，另一侧床尾摆了罗渽民的矮桌，朴志晟嫌伸不开腿所以不肯靠里睡。在刚搬来时，他连续朝同个方向侧睡了一周，每天醒了连脸上印子出现的地方都一模一样，被罗渽民笑到现在。但朴志晟即使被笑，也不承认自己胆子小，甚至还反过来说渽民哥好坏，换来对方一阵乱揉。  
罗渽民在朴志晟身侧找位置坐下，边单手吹头发边伸手在桌上摊开的本册中翻账本。两人都对先前家里的事只口不提：罗父躲债跑了，不知去处；留下朴母独自面对追债的人，听说她上吊自杀了，也有传言说她是隐姓埋名回娘家了。但无论如何，罗渽民都忘不了第二天刚天亮时朴母拿着一袋钱塞给他并叫他好好照顾志晟的样子，他从来没见过这个女人这般憔悴过。罗渽民看向她与志晟八分相似的面容，郑重地点了点头，轻盈落下的长睫毛后却藏着冷利好似铡刀的眼神。就这样，二十岁前夕的罗渽民就这样带着十六岁的朴志晟逃了出来。  
朴志晟就读的高中很贵，他自己也不是没想过要转学。但正当他扭着不成样子的校服衣角准备跟罗渽民开口提时，对方却带着一信封钱回来了。他本该在大学里度过最后无忧岁月的哥哥神采飞扬地说，学校同意了自己休学且先退还余下学费的请求，并希望他能在处理好自己的事之后重回校园。罗渽民伸手摸摸因为感到内疚而低下头的朴志晟的后颈，他的声音在变声期结束后变得更低了：志晟啊，你就在原来的学校读书就好，工作的事我会自己想办法。  
“要顺利毕业，跟哥当校友才行啊，听到了吗？”  
那天朴志晟哭得很惨，多余的泪水将罗渽民白衬衫的前襟都打湿。他不知道自己究竟是在为罗渽民逝去的青春而悲伤，还是因自己能够以未成年人的姿态躲在哥哥的羽翼下过着一成不变的生活而庆幸。  
我很过分吧。朴志晟不痛不痒地想着，但内心某块从未感知过的地方的确因为罗渽民的取舍选择而真实地痛了起来，针扎一样。他不由贪婪地想要更多，想变成更依附罗渽民的保护才能活下去的弟弟。  
如果…渽民哥能多在意我一些的话，再过分一点也可以吧……？

朴志晟看向顶着一头湿发、盘腿坐在桌前记账的罗渽民，金色的镜框在刺眼的台灯光线折射下出现了银色的光，几滴不知是汗还是水的液体顺着对方的侧脸滑落，紧贴着脖颈曲线流入T恤里。他看着在单薄的衣料下随呼吸而起伏的瘦削身躯，忽然腾地一下站起身来，光裸的脚趾擦过罗渽民的臀部。对方也似乎被吓到，转过头来用无辜的眼神看着站在他身后的朴志晟。朴志晟尴尬地笑笑，提起一边嘴角举起吹风机：哥不是说，不吹干头发会头疼的嘛，我来帮你吹头发。  
罗渽民依旧维持着转头的角度没变，隔着镜片认真注视的样子快把朴志晟盯毛了。半晌，他才露出一张柔软笑脸，塌下肩膀转回头去继续记他的账，发尖垂落的水滴在笔下的数字上留下一串水渍。

“那谢谢你啦，志晟。”

3  
最近的罗渽民开始早出晚归，给朴志晟中午准备的便当也从一周五次变为两次，留在桌上的零钱却逐渐变多了。朴志晟不解，但也只好乖乖拿钱去食堂买饭。他一边在口袋里捏着罗渽民每天压在饭钱上一成不变的爱心便条，一边在队伍里怀念对方亲手做的饭团的味道。虽然是简单的海苔搭配蔬菜或肉，但每次都会以不同的可爱图案摆放在他的饭盒里，出现最多的是仓鼠与小可的形象。朴志晟不知道罗渽民从哪学来的，也不清楚做一份精致的便当需要耗费多久，他只是单纯地喜欢对方在自己身上花费更多的时间与精力罢了。  
朴志晟想起自己早上提前醒来时看到罗渽民系着围裙在厨房为自己做饭的身影，心口就不知不觉涌上一种温暖的满足感：当晨曦逐渐布满整个出租屋，然后是好闻的米饭香在屋内散开，此时的他既可以选择赖床，在地上摊成一坨鼠饼等着罗渽民叫他起来；也能偷偷从被窝里爬出来，蹑手蹑脚蹿到罗渽民身后，将下巴放进人的肩窝里，同时撒娇让对方给自己多煎一个蛋。  
但自从罗渽民变忙后，这一切就很难再重现了。甚至有时朴志晟准备睡觉了，罗渽民也没回来，打电话过去要么不接，要么是温柔地嘱咐他先睡。今夜亦是如此。朴志晟挂掉电话，只好自己跟自己生气，他联系起近日好像被哥哥忽略的种种，竟意外地气出了眼泪。他不争气地边抹眼泪边嘲笑自己，却恰好碰见刚打开门的罗渽民回来，朴志晟因为感到太丢脸了只好将被子盖过头顶，任对方怎么哄也不肯出来。  
罗渽民带着一身陌生的香气蹲在朴志晟的枕头前，他将手里的蛋糕放在旁边，抱着膝盖低下头去隔着一层薄被跟状似闹别扭的弟弟说小话。  
“志晟…别生气了……嗯？”  
他用鼻尖碰碰被子下朴志晟脸的位置，脸上温柔到要化出水的神情像小动物在求和好。  
朴志晟依旧不说话。  
“本来想早些回来的，我也知道，这段时间辛苦你了……我们志晟，身边没有人就不行吧？”罗渽民在语气里轻轻笑起来，他朝下面的朴志晟悄悄伸出手，“我都知道啦，以后会尽早赶回来的，志晟啊，快点出来吧——”  
罗渽民忽地挠起朴志晟的痒痒，被子一下子被他掀开，露出对方闷在底下许久的小脸，刘海和鼻尖都渗出了细细的汗，眼睛也是刚哭过红红的样子。

哭起来的志晟果然最漂亮。罗渽民为脑中闪过的变态想法而忏悔，但并不后悔。

“啊真是的，罗渽民你该不会连自己生日都忘了吧？”  
朴志晟从床上坐起来，梗着脖子对面前的人就是劈头盖脸一顿：“你干脆不要回来了，反正少过一个生日也没什么，对吧？不就是人生只有一次的二十岁生日吗？错过的话也没什么的，反正是同父异母的哥哥，你不回来的话，我也不会难过……”  
说着，朴志晟控制不住地哽咽起来，睡衣领间起伏的锁骨也跟着再次流出泪水的眼角一样泛起漂亮的红色，看得罗渽民一阵怜惜，直接张开手将人搂进怀里，抚着后颈安慰他。  
“再这样下去，是要哭着为哥庆祝珍贵的二十岁吗？”  
“呜呜，没有啦……”  
罗渽民俯视着自己胸前的脑袋，朴志晟刚好抬头，两人视线在一指间的距离重合。对方眼皮肿肿的，哭到快要睁不开了，鼻子也一抽一抽倒吸着气，令罗渽民想起以前家中那个什么都怕的小男孩，连自己生日的惊喜派对都能哭到鼻子发红。此时，罗渽民忽然有一种错觉，那就是朴志晟根本没有长大。似乎他怀抱中的男孩，一直都是他年幼的弟弟，需要他的保护与照顾，以及他强行要给予对方的爱。  
但还是有什么改变了。

“锅里有海带汤。”朴志晟把头埋在枕头里，脸上还挂着没擦干的泪痕，却不肯接过罗渽民递来的纸巾，好像刚哭过的人不是自己，引得对方哭笑不得。他的声音闷闷的：“可能凉了，哥你自己热一下。”  
罗渽民一揭开锅盖就乐了。他看看锅里漂浮的不明物体，又看看垃圾桶里的包装袋，说：“志晟啊，紫菜和海带不是一回事。”  
“？？？”  
闻声，朴志晟立刻从床铺爬出来，光脚一路走到厨房，正哈哈大笑的罗渽民看到他一脸问号的表情更是笑到直不起腰。他这才后知后觉地感到有些丢脸，转身从橱柜里掏了两包拉面问罗渽民要不要吃。  
“嗯，煮吧。”  
罗渽民擦掉眼角的泪花，亲昵地搂住朴志晟的腰，久违地赖在对方身上撒娇。朴志晟下意识想推开，却又在听见他下一句话后止住了手。

“谢谢你啊，志晟。”  
罗渽民的声音此刻在朴志晟的耳边显得前所未有的低。

“在这世界上，我最喜欢你。”

4  
就算差点咬断舌头，朴志晟也回应不出一句“我也是”。  
他站在厨房，面前是不断沸腾的拉面，锅中的酱料与汤汁相互翻滚，像他几乎没办法按捺住的、来势汹汹的感情。朴志晟调成小火，将手里捏着的两个蛋加进去，然后等蛋熟透就关掉，盖好锅端出去。  
罗渽民已经坐在桌前等他，即使零点已过，他刚满二十岁的哥哥还是笑得很开心。朴志晟盯着那双许久未与自己正视过的双眼，脑中却装满过分的想法，他那些以往看来很坏的心思，好像都在罗渽民成年的今日得到了特赦。  
想着有的没的，他险些踩到地毯卷起的一角而摔倒，还是罗渽民及时站起来，接过朴志晟手中的锅子，有惊无险地放到桌上垫着的报纸上。

“我们很久没一起吃饭了呢。”  
“嗯。”朴志晟头也不抬地从锅中捞拉面，“哥不是很忙吗？平日里不见人影，周末又在家睡到下午才起，明明以往都会趁周日给我做好吃的，现在却只会问我好吃的外卖电话多少。”  
“哎呀，看来又生气了呢。”  
“才没有。”  
“志晟，任性起来也好可爱。”  
“……拜托哥不要再说这种奇怪的话了。”  
朴志晟害羞地将脸快埋到了碗里。对于罗渽民的热切表白，他分明很喜欢，但为了听更多，只好别扭地装作不喜欢的样子。  
救命…究竟我跟渽民哥究竟谁才更像受虐狂一点啊？

（你们两个都是啊，笨蛋kkkk）

吃完宵夜，罗渽民将蛋糕拿到落地窗前，顺便打开了上面的窗户。夏日爽凉的夜风吹进来，很快就卷走了室内暖烘烘的拉面香，朴志晟关掉灯走过来，坐在罗渽民身边，用一双大手小心抽出两支蜡烛插好，才端到对方面前。  
“许个愿吧。”  
“嗯。”  
罗渽民的睫毛在烛光中轻微闪动，像飞蛾扑火一般，在半明半昧的光影之中留下了美而珍贵的画面。朴志晟不知他是否故意，还是成年后就会变得贪心，所许的愿望都比以往要长。等着等着，朴志晟变得不耐烦起来，在烛光的另一端催促他快些吹蜡烛。  
罗渽民却没理他，只将一张唇轻轻抿好，嘴角上翘的样子不知道是在招惹谁去吻他。或者，他根本就看透了朴志晟的坏心思，却也秉信自己如对方所想中一样乖乖上钩，但偏要在朴志晟心中的鬼越酿越大之前吊足胃口。

“呼。”  
罗渽民吹灭了蜡烛。

唯一的光源熄灭，朴志晟像等不及那样，急着探过身去，隔着蛋糕与黑暗吻上罗渽民的唇。  
很轻一下，双唇接触之后又飞快分开。朴志晟调整了下姿势，他站起身来，弯下腰和仰着头的罗渽民亲吻。从这个角度，他能更清楚看到对方的脸：刘海被风吹开后露出的一小块额头，因月光照射而留在眼下的模糊灰影，和双颊不易察觉的、几乎藏进夜色的一点飞红。  
如果哥没有故意拖延时间的话，我还能再忍久一点。朴志晟想着，就这样结束了第二个吻，然后不给对方喘息的机会，直接走过去压在罗渽民的身上，像耍赖，又像撒娇，所有朦胧的欲望与情感都在同一刻突破了本有的界限。  
从开始就放弃抵抗的罗渽民差一点没禁住朴志晟砸下来的重量，他将双手撑在身后，似乎底线就是不能被朴志晟压倒。两人一方面做着极亲密的事，一方面又在底下做着薛定谔的博弈。朴志晟不知道看着单薄的罗渽民哪来这么大的劲，竟能承受得住自己全力向下压的任性举动。想到罗渽民生日刚过，他还是收敛了些，借着这一吻的最后，恋恋不舍离开罗渽民嘴唇的同时也与罗渽民分开，规规矩矩地坐到对方与落地窗前仅有的空余里。看到长得比自己还高的朴志晟非要把身体塞进那么小的地方，罗渽民忍不住想笑，他脸上还残余着方才情动的红，可惜月光太淡，朴志晟看不清楚。  
他丝毫没注意到，是自己挡住了光线照在罗渽民身上的机会。

罗渽民将头轻轻靠在朴志晟肩上，他很少流露出此时有一些依靠弟弟的模样。他说，我去见了妈妈，她帮我介绍了现在的工作。朴志晟没说话，但印象里罗渽民从未管自己的母亲叫过一声妈妈。他说，她还是那么漂亮，穿着闪闪的裙子，在男人堆里打转，一点也不敢相信她是生我的那个人。  
朴志晟想寻找能安慰罗渽民的机会，但失败了。  
“见到她时，我才想起来她的名字，anan.”罗渽民笑笑，“小时候的事我都不记得了，真的，这样说好像有点过分，但真的是没必要留存在脑海中的回忆……志晟的童年很幸福吧？我却只能在地下歌厅的酒味与女人笑声里度过，有时那些喝醉的男人还想摸我的脸……”  
“什么工作呢？”朴志晟听不下去了，他不由打断罗渽民的话，“哥现在工作的地方应该很安全吧？”  
他点点头，或许是因为被亲太久而有点缺氧，反应也变得迟钝了：“志晟在担心我吗？”  
“……”  
“不承认也没关系，我很开心哦。”  
罗渽民拍拍朴志晟的手，又重新弯起眼睛笑起来：“我现在，在以nana的名字作模特。”  
“模特？杂志那种吗？”  
“嗯，杂志，广告，什么都拍一点，因为现场需要协调其他因素的时间很长，所以我们总是被要求在后面等很久——不过，你真的不用担心我。”罗渽民坐起身来，正色道：“你的资料费、补习费、还有夏季集训的课时费，我都已经准备好了，下周你就拿去给老师吧。”  
入夜了，月色也变得越来越暗，朴志晟却感到纳闷：为什么罗渽民眼眸里那抹透着隐忍与坚强的光，他却能一丝不漏地捕捉到呢？

暑中的晚上很热。为了省电，罗渽民都是先开一小时的空调，等入睡后被热醒再起来开窗。朴志晟对此举满腹牢骚，他不禁热，入伏后还零散长了一后背的痱子，但他对此毫无发言权，只能在罗渽民帮自己拍打痱子粉时全程噘嘴抗议，甚至在躺下后还故意把对方挤到最靠里的位置。罗渽民哪能不让他，可也同时在心底腹诽这个笨蛋难道不知道两人靠的这么近会更热吗。  
一边想着，却又一边口是心非地抬起手将朴志晟伸长的胳膊搭到自己腰上，这就是罗渽民。他叹一口气，假装没发现对方不知何时偷偷打开了空调，还将温度设置成了最低的18度。  
对于朴志晟来说，罗渽民的纵容就是增长他得寸进尺的底气。他怕的，从来都不是罗渽民，而是将自己那些难以启齿的、隐疾一样盘踞扎根在心底的感情暴露在对方面前。

正如罗渽民没说清“世界上最喜欢”是哪种喜欢一样，朴志晟也未对他生日那晚突发的三个吻作出任何解释。  
就让这段模棱两可的关系再维持久一点吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈 剩下一大摊子下半篇写  
> 上叫20下只能叫18了…………


End file.
